This invention relates to a light string control apparatus that may be inserted into a light string and has a timing control to control the flash and illumination of the light string.
One conventional way of causing a flash of a light string is by the light bulb itself. Utilizing a light bulb manufactured with a two-metal component, the expansion/contraction phenomena to reach a regular ON/OFF state causes the flash thereof. However, the flashing-type light bulb is affected by the load current, causing a large error on its timing of ON/OFF. More particularly, the flashing type light bulb can only provide simple flashing, not a more complicated type or variable illumination. Because this flashing type light bulb utilizes a mechanical contact to control the ON/OFF, it is easily broken.
Another conventional way for providing flashing and illumination control of the light string is to utilize an electronic light flashing controller which is composed of electronic components. This electronic light flashing controller is connected directly to the AC power, converting the AC current to a DC current, and through a control circuit to control a SCR (silicon controlled rectifier) to control the flashing and illumination of a light string to which it is connected. The control circuit is an integrated timing controller which can set the flashing timing and the variable illumination period of the light string. Therefore, the light string is no longer limited to a simple flashing, now having different time intervals for flashing and variable illumination available.
However, the electronic light flashing controller has a drawback in practice, that is, it can not be used repeatedly if the light string is broken. The electronic light flashing controller is soldered on the light string or inserted into a socket engaged with the light string. In this situation, the electronic light flashing controller can be only used with this kind of light string. If one of the light bulbs is broken, the whole light string, including the electronic light flashing controller, will be useless. In addition, the electronic light flashing controller is connected in parallel with AC power directly, which presents a fire hazard if a line voltage short.